It's A Small World
by Where Butterflys Never Die
Summary: There before her was a pale woman, with wavy black hair, and green crystal blue eyes. Cat was traumatized by her beauty, sure, she thought her mother was pretty, but this woman was nothing compare to Cat's mother. Don't tell Cat's mother she thought that./ Continuation of PurpleSecrectIsland97's Oneshot!
1. Prologue

_There sat a young girl with unusual red velvet hair, styled in two low ponytails behind her perky ears, that were listening to her social studies teacher as she goes on and on about the Civil War. At the beginning, she was actually listening until causally the young girl would check the classroom's clock of how long she was in this class, minutes past and she had gotten bored. She began to doodle in her white notebook she picked specially for this particular class. She drew a princess and a prince riding off to sunset, the drawing took up the paper which the girl didn't intend to do so, but she got caught up in the moment._

_The bell rang which startled the girl, she close her masterpiece and grabbed her supplies. She heard the teacher called after them. "Make sure you study chapter nine for the test on Monday! Have a great weekend!" The young student sighed as she heard that, not only does she have to study, but she has to carry the heavy social studies book in her locker and she has to walk home today!_

_Talk about getting a headache! The girl thought and took her key out to unlock her lock. She never did well with combination locks and has been teased for it since she was the only one in school with a key lock, but the girl did not care. She opens her locker and puts on her jacket, while doing so a particular friend of hers shows up, "Hey, Cat"_

_The young girl turns around, "Hi Sinj, hows it been?"_

_"Nothing, just, you know. At your locker, hangin'", Sinjin said trying to sound cool, which made Cat giggle. She knew he had a crush on her, the nervousness of every time she talks to him, and trying to act cool added it to the conclusion. But unfortunately, Cat likes him just as a good friend._

_And plus, even though Cat is quite young, Cat may thinks she's a lesbian. Or bisexual. She still wasn't sure, she never told anyone about it. Cat just found herself attracted to girls then guys, not that she had trouble with any guys; it just was she never was fond of them._

_"Well, um, bye Sinjin. I gotta go", Cat said as she slammed her locker, leaving Sinjin with him tucking his shirt out of her locker._

_|)(|_

_Cat doesn't have to walk to school every day, it was just certain days, due to her parents' busy schedule, she either takes a ride from her grandmother's or just walk. Cat had to walk throughout this whole week since her grandmother was in the hospital. Cat had prayed that she was okay, she hope she would make it through._

_Plus Cat didn't mind walking, it was good exercise anyways. It wasn't like her block was crazy far away, just a good distance._

_Cat's stomach began to growl reminding her that she skipped lunch. She's not anorexic or anything, she had to print out a report since her own printer at home ran out of ink. And the printer at the library was screwing around and took up her whole lunch period. Cat was heated about it._

_Cat remembers a nearby store, plus she had some money to buy some chips or whatever was good enough in there. She turned a corner and walked past some houses, and spotted a yellow liquor store with a bell that made sounds every time you come in and out of the store. Cat walked across the street and enters inside._

_Cat was the youngest one in there, but it was only because there were kids probably still in school, or in after school programs. Cat grabbed two bags of chips, a juice, and two bags of Oreo cookies. She walked up to the counter that went up to her chest. Curse myself for being short!_

_"Are you sure you got enough there kiddo?", asked a young man with tan skin and shaggy dark brown hair. Cat admitted the man was quite handsome, she reminded him of that drawing she drew in social studies._

_"Yep", Cat said cheerfully and grinned widely, the man chuckle and smiled. "How cute"_

_The man bagged her items and told her the price of it all. Cat slide some money and took the bag and waited for the change. He given her the right amount she expected, "Bye sir"_

_The man chuckle again. "Call me Beck, little lady"_

_"Okay, bye Beck", Cat waved and walked out the store._

_|)(|_

_Cat opened her bag of chips of started to eat them, she went back to her direction to get home. She stomach began to feel full and so after she finished her bag of chips, she threw over her head to whatever._

_She continued her path, until she heard a barking. Then she sighs as she had forgotten about Mr. Stone's bulldog "Gebsee", the most annoying dog around here. All he ever does is barks at everybody the crosses his path. Don't get it wrong, Cat loves dogs; she just hates this specific dog. He sees her practically every day but still barks at her every time he sees her._

_Cat took a deep breath; she only has to pass him, that's it. Nothing to be afraid of, calm down Cat. She decided to she would dash past the dog, that way it'll be quick and fun, like she is running from danger or something. Cat smiled to herself at that thought, she began to prepare herself. She tied her shoes, fixed her clothing. She positioned herself as if she was an actually runner racing for the marathon. She counted backwards, ten…..nine….eight….seven…six…..five…..four…three…two one!_

_She dashed off across the gated house as the black dog furiously barked at her for no reason. She felt a rush through as she ran as fast as she ran away from the scary dog. She successful past the house, she took a quick look at the dog who was still barking at her, but she was far from reach. Then suddenly, Cat felt her toe tripped over something, she didn't know what it was but it had her flying until a pair of hands grabbed her under her armpits and positioned her back to her balance._

_Cat flinched as the pairs of hands let go of her. Cat touched her one of her armpits, still feeling the grip._

_"Did I hurt you?", Cat heard a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around._

_There before her was a pale woman, with wavy black hair, and aquamarine eyes. Cat was traumatized by her beauty, sure, she thought her mother was pretty, but this woman was nothing compare to Cat's mother._

_Don't tell Cat's mother she thought that._

_"Uhhh…no, I'm fine", Cat said quietly. She was still staring at the woman before her._

_"Haven't your mother taught you it's impolite to stare so hard on people?", the woman said giving Cat a glare that made Cat uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry", Cat said looking down, her cheeks became bright red._

_The woman's face softens, sort of feeling bad. "Would you like a ride home?"_

_Cat looked up unsure as she watches the woman walked over to her black car, it was a nice shiny Mercedes. "Uh, I'm not sure about that…."_

_"It's going to rain", the woman announce as she looks up at the grey clouds. Cat looked up too, and believed it was going to rain. Cat walked up the passenger's side, opens the door and then hesitated to go in._

_"Come on, I don't bite, I promise", the woman said._

_Cat looked at her surroundings on last time and got inside. The woman started the engine and drove away from the scene._

_After a few minutes of silence, Cat turned to her. "What is your name?"_

_"Jade West", Jade said. "What about you?"_

_"Caterina Valentine", Cat said. "But they call me Cat"_

_"How cute"_

_Cat later gave direction to her house which the woman knew exactly where it was. There was another small amount of silence until Cat took a glance at Jade's hand that had a huge diamond ring on her ring finger. "You're married"_

_Jade nodded. "Yes I am, happily married to be specific"_

_Cat smiled at that, "How long?"_

_"Three years, seems longer than that though. Maybe because we knew each other for a very long time."_

_"So, are you guys, like high school sweethearts?"_

_Jade chuckle, "Not really, we knew each other in high school, but we weren't what you called "friends" at the time."_

_"Oh", is all Cat can say._

_They were stopped by the railroads tracks of the train, letting all the cars attempting to cross it, to wait for the train to past._

_"Ugh!", Jade said in a frustrated sigh, she looked back, but there were a bunch of cars behind her so therefore she was stuck._

_"It's gonna take awhile 'til you get home", Jade told the young girl, which she nodded._

_"So, tell me about you. Like first off, is that what they make you wear in your school?"_

_Jade pointed at Cat's uniform. Having to wear a white button-down collar shirt, beige skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Cat nodded, which gave Jade a disgusting look, which made Cat laugh._

_"Also, how old are you?"_

_"Thirteen"_

_"Do you have any dreams? Aspirations?"_

_"I really don't know", Cat said as she thinks about it. "I like to draw"_

_"Oh, really? May I see your drawings?"_

_Cat went through her backpack and gave out a stretch book. Jade took it and began to look through the pages. Cat tried to study her face expressions, but they were blank and show no emotions._

_"They're amazing", Cat heard from Jade. "You're really talented"_

_"Thanks", Cat said cheerfully. Jade gives back the stretch book back and Cat puts it in her backpack._

_"You have unusual red hair", Jade pointed out._

_Cat giggled, "I dyed it, I was a brunette"_

_Jade's raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_Cat nodded slowly. "Yep, last year"_

_Jade gave out an impressed look, which surprised Cat. Some adults would go on and on how she was so young to make this type of dramatic decision when it was just dye that slowly fades away at the ever so often. Cat asked for her parents' permission, they were fine with it; she can always go back brown if she wanted to._

_"I had dyed my hair black, and my parents went nuts about it", Jade said._

_"What was your original hair color?", Cat asked curiously._

_"Brown", Jade said thinking about it. "I believe so, I don't really know, it's been black for so long I forgotten." Both of them laughed._

_"But then again, around your age, I was always against my parents' wishes. Before dying my hair black, I wore color highlights. That frustrated my parents, and that's when I dyed it black. Deciding to be a good person, I asked for permission to get a pierce. My mom said no, and literally like ten minutes after that, I went ahead and got it anyways", Jade said chuckling._

_Cat then spotted the piercing on her left brow. "Then the unthinkable happen and I got a tattoo." Jade looked at the star in her inner arm._

_"Why were you always against their wishes?", Cat asked._

_"To get their attention", Jade said. "They were always busy with their work and give me all these gifts that couldn't make up for their absence." Jade sighed and look at the window._

_Cat wasn't unsure what to do, but she felt like she needed to do something. Cat slowly touched Jade's hand and patted. "Sorry to hear that"_

_Jade looked over at Cat's hand touching hers and chuckle. "You're such a cutie"_

_"Why do people always say that?", Cat said remembering the Beck guy._

_"What? You're cute", Jade pinched Cat's cheek._

_"My grandma does that all the time!", Cat sort of whined._

_"Well, yeah, she's your granny", Jade said letting go._

_"Good point"_

_Jade laughed and the train stopped. Jade sighed of relief as she drove she started past the railroad. "It's about time"_

_"What's your husband's name?", Cat asked still staring at Jade's ring._

_There was an awkward pause, "How do you know you have I have a husband?"_

_Cat furrowed her eyebrows and was completely confused. "Huh?"_

_"I said how do you know I have a husband?"_

_Cat though about it for a second. "I'm lost here"_

_Jade sighed. "I have a wife, Cat"_

_"Oh, you mean your-"_

_"Yes"_

_There was an awkward silence between them. Cat felt embarrassed and stupid. But she shook it off, "So, what's her name then?"_

_"Tori"_

_Cat heard of that name before, but she didn't think that it could be that person, maybe a coincidence. "As in…..Tori Vega?"_

_Jade's eye got big as she looked at her. "You….know her? How?"_

_"She's my social studies teacher"_


	2. It's a Small World After All

**Okay, so this is a continuation from PurpleSecretIsland97's Victorious One – Shot, "It's A Small World". Go check out her stories they are awesome!**  
**And speaking of stories, lets get on with this one, shall we? :3D**

* * *

Jade lifted a pierced eyebrow, aquamarine eyes looking at the vibrant red head in shock. Well, she honestly did not know why she was so shocked. She knew that Tori worked as a Social Studies teacher, it was just that what were the odds of it being that she was Cat's teacher?

"Wow, it's a small world after all." Jade comments, to which Cat giggles. "What?" she asked with an amused smirk. Cat looked up at her, still smiling, dimples on her cheeks, "That's a Disney song." She replied. Jade looked at her before smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want the radio on?" Jade asks, a hand placed on the knob of the car radio. Cat nodded, "Uh, yeah, sure." She said sheepishly. Jade nodded and flipped on the radio to some random station.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip_  
_Got my head spinnin' around_  
_After a drink or two_  
_I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh oh oh..._  
_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_  
_That's your middle name_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know_

Cat looked up. She had heard this song a hundred times to say the least. She had absolutely loved this song! She began to hum it, but started to sing along when the chorus came on.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

This was now the second time that Jade had looked at the tiny thirteen year old in shock. She had an amazing voice! Whether the vibrant red head would admit it, she didn't know.

The song soon ended and an ad about car insurance came on. Jade flicked the radio button, turning it off, turning to look at Cat.

"…Whatie?" Cat asked in an innocent tone of voice when seeing Jade stare at her for what felt like an hour.

"Your voice."

"Was it bad?"

"No! It was really good!"

Cat blushed at her compliment and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "Ever hear of Hollywood Arts High?" Jade asked, Cat shook her head and Jade explained it further.

"It's a school where kids with talents go. Both Tori and I went there. It's a great school." She said, looking over at Cat, but of course making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"I think you'd be a great addition to that school." She said. "With your singing, plus your art talent, you'd be great!"

Cat gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "I don't know.." she said. "I'll think about it." She replied, to which Jade smirked and nodded her head, long raven hair falling onto her shoulders.

* * *

"This the house?" Jade asked as she pulled the black Toyota car up to a house. It was a decent town house, with a reddish colored bricks and a red roof, there was a small yard in front with a oak tree, a tire swing connected to a branch with a rope.

Cat nodded and sighed when seeing the house pull up into view. She waited until the car came to a stop before pulling on the door handle, about to go out when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her.

"Hold on," Jade said. Cat complied to Jade's request and stayed still in the seat. Brown eyes twinkling with curiosity as she watched Jade tear out a piece of notebook paper and a pen from the dash board, and scribbled something down with the blue pen.

Jade scribbled something down before handing the slip of paper to Cat. "It's my number," Jade said. "If you ever need anything do not be afraid to give me a ring," she said, sending Cat a smile.

Cat smiled back and nodded, folding up the paper and tucking it away safely in the front pocket of her faded blue jeans. "Okay." She smiled. "Oh, and, uh, thanks for the ride." Cat said sheepishly, to which Jade gave a laugh.

"No problem," she chuckled. She waited until Cat was out of the car and safely inside her home before driving off.

* * *

**Okay! Well there is the first chapter! And there is more to come! I hope you liked it! And don't forget to check out PurpleSecretIsland97's stories because they're AWESOME!**

**Oh! And the song is "Trouble Maker" By Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida.**

**Reviews make me**


	3. Phone Calls and Shattered Glass

Cat slipped into her house, silent as a mouse sneaking a piece of cheese. She then slowly shut the door behind her, hearing the lock softly 'click' shut. Sighing, she dropped her obnoxiously pink back pack, watching as the bag slid down her arm and plopped down onto the wooden floor.

_"Why don't you go get a job!"_

_"Why don't you just shut up already! I'm tired of hearing your damn voice!"_

_SMACK!_

Cat cringed at the sound of her parents yelling, followed by glass shattering. This wasn't unusual in the Valentine household. Cat's parents fought for years. It was mainly because of her and her brother, she knew that. They weren't, well, normal children. Her brother was always going from doctor to doctor, clinic to clinic, her parents hoping that the doctors could "fix" him. She herself had been diagnosed at the age of ten with bipolar disorder.

Soft brown eyes glimmering with fear and tears looked up to see her father storm down the stairs, her mother running after him. Her father was a muscular man, big and husky with dark brown hair and a scruff. Her mother was the exact opposite, long dirty brown hair and a thin frame.

_"Don't walk away from me Jim! We aren't done talking!."_

_"I think we are!"_

Cat whimpered and ran up the stairs. She walked up to the linen closet, pulling out a black dustpan and a small broom. Walking to her parents room, her eyes widened in shock. It was more of a mess then she thought. They must have gotten into a major fight when she was with Jade..

Jade.

Jade, the thought of that women brought a smile to Cat's lips. She was just so nice, yet edgy at the same time. And they both were the same in the way, they both liked girls. Well, at least she thought so. She wasn't so sure, honestly, just that she knew that she felt more slightly attracted to girls.

When Cat and her friend were hanging out together, she would always secretly gawk at the female celebrities, never the males like her friends. She was the only one in her small group of friends who was not gawking over 'One Direction' or 'Justin Beiber.'

Cat sighed as she got down on her knee's, sweeping up the shards of glass from the carpet. She started to puck up the smaller bits, carefully placing them in a trash bag.

"Ow!" Cat yelped as she recoiled, pulling her hand back as she watched a droplet of crimson red liquid glide across her finger, a droplet falling onto the beige carpet. She whimpered and stood, walking to the bathroom.

Cat rummaged through the medicine cabinet, finding a disinfecting spray and a Band-Aid. She sprayed the wound before carefully wrapping it in the band-aid. She looked it over, examining it to make sure that the cut was all patched up.

Once certain that her finger was in perfect care, Cat walked back to her parents bedroom. She picked up the rest of the glass, more carefully now, and placed it in the trash bag. Around thirty minutes later, the room was all cleaned up.

Cat smiled, about to leave the room when a voice boomed from behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Cat jumped, a squeak escaping her lips. She turned around, and saw her father. "Well?" he demanded rather gruffly, and Cat winced as she could smell the rum on his breath.

"I-I was just c-cleaning up the mess…" Cat managed to utter out.

"Get the hell out!" Her father roared, and Cat squealed in fear, dropping the white trash bag and running out of her parents room and into the safety of her own. She shut the door and let out breaths of relief.

She looked around the room. This room was now her safe haven. She smiled, her walls were a pattern of pink and purple with white furniture, and a pink bed. Posters littered her walls and stuffed animals lined her bed and shelves.

Cat smiled as she picked up a purple giraffe from its resting spot upon her pillow. She giggled and stroked the giraffe's name. Her Nona had given the giraffe to her for her tenth birthday, to which she named him "Mr. Purple."

"Hey Mr. Purple." Cat cooed, giggling as she stroked the purple mane of the stuffed animal giraffe. She sighed and looked down, tracing the patterns of the stuffed animals fur.

_"Get off the damn couch!"_

_"No! Leave me the hell alone!"_

_"Be quiet! Your daughter might hear you!"_

Cat cringed when hearing her say "your daughter", why did her mother not say "our daughter?" she sighed and collapsed back across the pink and orange bed spread, placing Mr. Purple beside her.

A light bulb then went off in her head. Jade! She had given Cat her number, and said that she could always give her a ring.

Cat smiled, pulling out her cherry pink pear phone from her pocket, along with the slip of paper with Jade's number on it. She smiled as she punched in the number and pressed "Call" on the touch screen.

* * *

"I'm home!" The raven haired girl called as she walked into their Manor of a home. She smiled, removing her blue coat with black buttons and tossing it in the coat closet.

"Hey!" The perky voice that Jade had now loved answered as she saw her wife walk through the hallway and into the living room, going up and kissing Jade on the cheek. "How was your day?" Tori asked with her usual happy tone of voice as she walked back into the kitchen, Jade following behind her.

"Great," Jade replied with a smile dancing across her glossed lips as she walked into the kitchen, stopping when seeing the red velvet cake that her wife apparently had baked. "Whoa," she commented, aquamarine eyes wide in shock. She knew that Tori had a habit to bake every so often, but she never knew that she was this good.

Jade swiped her index finger through the frosting, licking it off her finger while murmuring a muffled "Mmm.", earning herself a smack on the arm from Tori.

"Hey!" Tori said playfully, "Bad Jade! That's not until later."

Jade just sighed and rolled her eyes, the smirk never leaving her lips. She leaned back against the wall, watching as Tori added another lair of red velvet frosting to the cake.

"Oh! You'll never guess who I ran into," Jade commented, making Tori look up with curiosity. "Who?" she asks. "One of your students, Cat Valentine."

Tori's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Wow, Small world. But she smiled none the less, "Cool." She said. "So what happened?"

"Not much, we sort of bumped into each other, literally, and I offered her a ride home." She said. "That's how I found out she was in your class."

"Hm." Tori said with a shrug of her shoulders before returning her attention to the cake. Just then Jade's phone began to ring.

"Your phone's ringing," Tori said plainly, her tongue curled up around her upper lip in concentration as she carefully applied the layer of frosting to the cake.

"Thanks _Catharine_ Obvious," Came Jade's snarky reply, using an old joke from when the two were teens in high school. Tori chuckled and rolled her chocolate brown eyes as Jade pulled out her black pear phone from her purse.

She looked at the screen. It showed a number, but not a number she knew. "Hm." She murmured to herself, pressing the 'accept call' button and placing the pear phone to her ear as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hello?" Jade spoke into the phone.

"Hello? Is this Miss Jade?" came a small voice.

It took Jade a few seconds, but then she soon remembered who the voice belonged too.

"Cat?"

* * *

**So this chapter is kinda dark…Well, I was listening to 'The Diary of Jane' when writing this, so that might explain it. Lol. But it sorta needs to be for the plot to fall into place.**

**Wanna know the plot? Well, ya can't now! So keep reading! XD**

**Reviews make me :)**


End file.
